Highschool Love
by Princess and her King
Summary: Sasuke has a secret and it has to do with Itachi, yet Itachi beat him to the punch of his secret. Incest, Yaoi, Lemon. Uchiha
1. School

It was early in the morning around 7:00, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Sasuke Uchiha was in bed sound asleep. He hears his door open, it could have only been Itachi Uchiha his brother coming to wake him up for the dreadful school, it was only the two of them living together because their parents Fugaku and Mikoto were deceased, they had died in a fire when they were on a mission.

"Sasuke, it's time to get up." Itachi says.

Sasuke groans, he slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. He looks to see Itachi was standing in the door way, Sasuke started to space off, he stared at his brother taking in his looks, how amazing Itachi looked in his school uniform even though he looked amazing in anything, how sexy he was, Sasuke couldn't help but think those thoughts for he had them since he was 12, he tried pushing them away but it never worked so he decided to give up on trying to rid them. Sasuke was madly in love with Itachi, yet he couldn't bring the courage to tell him for he feared that Itachi would hate him.

"Sasuke, are you done spacing out because you need to get up and get dressed." Itachi says.

"Alright." Sasuke replies getting out of bed.

Itachi walks out of the room, Sasuke changes into his school uniform. It consisted of a white button up shirt with the leaf symbol on his left arm, he wore a black jacket and black pants with white socks and black shoes. Sasuke goes out into the living room and into the kitchen.

"I'm ready, Let's go." Sasuke says.

"You still haven't eaten." Itachi says.

"I'm not hungry..." Sasuke replies.

"You sure, Sasuke you seem upset or sick, are you ok?" Itachi asks.

"I'm fine, Itachi." Sasuke answers.

Itachi comes closer to Sasuke, he places his hand on Sasuke's forehead, Sasuke blushes and looks away.

"Your burning up, Sasuke." Itachi says.

"Well...Of course i'm burning up, It's hot in here, Now let's go or we'll be late." Sasuke says.

"You know, If you ever need to talk you know I'm always here for you, Otouto." Itachi says.

"Well..." Sasuke starts.

"I'm listening." Itachi replies.

"I...Uh...We should get going." Sasuke says

Itachi says nothing and follows Sasuke out to the car, Itachi drives them to the school, Konaha High. He finds a parking spot in the parking lot, he turns the car off and they get out, he locks it up, before Sasuke could walk off Itachi stops him.

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"You were about to say something at the house. I'm curious to know what it is." Itachi says looking straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"It's nothing...Even if it was something it doesn't matter, now can I go?" Sasuke replies.

"No, I have something to say to you, Sasuke." Itachi says.

"If it's about Naruto coming over the other day, I'm sorry he ate almost everything." Sasuke says.

"No it's not about that. Except I'd rather Naruto not to come over. Anyway...I'll just get to the point so you can go to class." Itachi says.

"Well what is it about?" Sasuke questions.

"I love you Sasuke." Itachi says.

"I love you too, You're a great brother." Sasuke replies.

"Not what you think..." Itachi says with a sigh.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in question, Itachi grabs Sasuke by the waist and kisses him passionately, before pulling away and walking off leaving a stunned Sasuke.

Sasuke's best friends Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka walk up, Naruto had his arms resting behind his head and Kiba wraps an arm around Sasuke's neck and putting his fingers in his face trying to wake him.

"Earth to Sasuke, It's time to wake up from whatever your daydreaming about." Kiba says.

"I bet it was about me." Naruto says with a grin.

"Not a chance, Naruto." Sasuke says snapping out of it, he pushes Kiba's arm off of him, he puts his hands in his pocket and starts to walk off. His two friends follow. They get to the school grounds and go inside the building.


	2. Test

The Three of them go inside the school, Sasuke goes to his locker to grab his books. he then shuts it and walks off towards class with his friends Kiba and Naruto.

"Can we cut class today?" Naruto asks.

"No." Sasuke answers.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"I can answer this one...Sasuke's precious Itachi wouldn't like it, he would be disappointed in dear Sasuke here." Kiba says with a grin.

"No...Plus Itachi isn't mine...I haven't even confessed my love for him..." Sasuke says.

The three boys enter the class room, they take their seats which was right next to each other. Sasuke had the window seat, Naruto was next to him and Kiba was in front of them.

"Really?" I saw the two of you in the parking lot, talking and it seemed like a heated conversation..." Kiba says getting back to what they were talking about.

Sasuke sighs, he looks out the window, he starts to think back to what happened in the parking lot Sasuke then realized Itachi loved him, he even kissed him. Sasuke now felt so stupid.

"Sasuke, pay attention." Kakashi says.

He looks up to the front, it seemed class had started. Sasuke apologizes and tries to pay more attention to the class instead of his thoughts.

"Alright today, we're going to have a test." Kakashi says getting back to his lesson.

"A test, A test is boring, let's do something fun." Naruto says.

"Fun? Naruto this isn't a playground, this is school. School isn't fun..Anyway...I won't be in the classroom to watch over you. There will be two people coming into the classroom to look over you all, once they arrive they will introduce themselves and you should get to work." Kakashi answers.

Kakashi says nothing else and sits at his desk pulling out his book to read, minutes pass and their was a calm knock and then followed by it was a loud banging knocking. Kakashi tells them to come into the class room.

Sasuke took the extra time as reading time, once those knocks came he stopped reading and looked up to the front of the classroom, Kakashi immediately exited the room, up front stood a blonde haired boy and Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi..." Sasuke says under his breath.

"Well there goes your concentration, Sasuke." Naruto whispers.

Sasuke says nothing.

"As you all know I'm Itachi Uchiha, this here is Deidara, I'm sure Kakashi explained why we're here. All I can say is keep your eyes on your own paper." Itachi says starting to pass out the papers.

"Yeah. Keep your eyes on your own fucking paper, it isn't hard. Don't be cheating you little shit or you'll regret it kids, Un." Deidara says.

"Sir, we're teenagers." Kiba speaks up.

"Are you over 18, Un?" Deidara asks.

"No..." Kiba replies.

"Then you're a fucking kid, now don't talk back to me, Un." Deidara snaps.

Kiba says nothing, Akamaru who was in Kiba's shirt barks loudly.

"Why is there a dog, Un?!" Deidara shouts.

"Could you stop shouting at us, we did nothing to you...And Kiba here has permission to have his dog here." Sasuke answers.

"Are you a fucking teacher, Un?" Deidara asks.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke replies.

"Deidara, that's enough." Itachi interrupts.

"Hmph. You just don't want me to yell at your brother boyfriend, here. Un." Deidara says.

Sasuke blushes a tomato red.

"No. Your upsetting and scaring the teenagers here. Just stick to your work actually...Just sit back and shut up." Itachi says.

Deidara growls under his breath and folds his arms and starts to pace the room.

"Now remember, keep your eyes on your own paper, You have an hour." Itachi says.

The students begin to work, Sasuke looks around the room, he looks down at his papers. He couldn't focus, his mind was only set on thinking about Itachi, his heart and mind was racing. It didn't help that Itachi was in the room, Sasuke felt like he was going to faint, he raises his hand.

"What, Un?" Deidara asks.

"May I go to the nurses office, I feel faint." Sasuke says.

"You're lying, go back to work, Un." Deidara replies.

Itachi walks over to Deidara and Sasuke.

"What's going on over here?" Itachi asks.

"You're kid brother's making up an excuse to go to the nurses office, Un." Deidara answers.

"I am not." Sasuke replies.

"I'll take him to make sure he gets there, Deidara watch over the class and don't yell at them." Itachi says.

Deidara says nothing. Itachi and Sasuke leave the class, going to the nurses office. They go inside only to find nurse Kurenai wasn't there and she wouldn't come in today.

"Sasuke, Just go lay on the bed, I'll stay here with you." Itachi says.

Sasuke says nothing and lays down on the bed. Itachi turns to the door and locks it before going over to Sasuke.

"What happened?" Itachi asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I felt faint, My heart kept racing and My mind kept thinking." Sasuke answers.

"When did it start?" Itachi asks

"...When you entered the room." Sasuke answers blushing.

Itachi smiles to himself before reaching over to Sasuke, his lips brush his ear.

"How many times do I make you feel this way, Otouto?" Itachi whispers while running his hands up Sasuke's legs.

"A-All the time." Sasuke answers.

Itachi's lips move down Sasuke's neck kissing down it, he places them on the nape and gently sucks on the skin, Sasuke moans a bit. Itachi stops and kisses Sasuke, Sasuke kisses back. Itachi's tonuge darts into Sasuke's mouth, exploring Sasuke's mouth.

Itachi removes Sasuke's jacket tossing it to the side, he gets on top of him still kissing him. Sasuke slips Itachi's jacket off.

Sasuke pulls away from the kiss.

"I love you, Itachi." Sasuke says.

"I love you too Sasuke, It's has always been only you." Itachi says.

"Really?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes. No one else could make me feel the way I do, You're the only one I could ever love." Itachi says.

"That goes for me too." Sasuke replies.

Itachi kisses Sasuke again, He unbuttons Sasuke's shirt as well and slides it off. Sasuke places his hands on Itachi's chest resting them their kissing Itachi back. He unbuttons Itachi's shirt moments later.

Itachi pulls away and removes his own shirt, he kisses down Sasuke's chest, he places one of Sasuke's nipples in his mouth sucking on it while licking it. He uses his other hand to unbutton Sasuke's pants. He removes the pants including the shoes. He puts his inside the boxers stroking Sasuke's member. Sasuke moans out loud by the touch

Sasuke places his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans, Itachi stops sucking on the nipple, with his other hand he removes Sasuke's boxers, he focuses on stroking Sasuke's member, A few more times, Sasuke releases on Itachi's hand.

Itachi stops stroking, He kisses Sasuke passionately, Sasuke kisses Itachi back. Itachi moves his hand down to Sasuke's entrance, he stick one of his fingers inside of Sasuke, moving it around. Minutes later, he places another finger inside. He moves them both around, scissoring, Streching him. Itachi's fingers brush against the special spot inside Sasuke he memorizes that spot before pulling his finger out, he pull away from kissing Sasuke.

"Sasuke, this may hurt but try to relax." Itachi says.

"Just do it." Sasuke replies.

Itachi kisses Sasuke forehead, he removes the rest of his own garnments. He posistions his member at Sasuke entrance, he then goes inside slowly, Sasuke whimpers a bit. Itachi stops once he was fully inside of him.

"Move, I want to feel you, Aniki." Sasuke says.

Itachi says nothing more, he pulls almost out before thrusting inside, he goes at a steady pace before picking up, going faster making Sasuke moan more and moan out Itachi's name. Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's neck holding on to him. Itachi begins to find a rhythm. Itachi hits that special spot making Sasuke moan loudly and feel like chills were going up and down his spine.

After awhile, Itachi thrusts a couple more times into that spot, Itachi grabs Sasuke's member pumping it and holding it in his hand. Sasuke comes to his end releasing into Itachi's hand. Itachi moments later releasing inside Sasuke.


	3. Plans

After a few minutes the two clean up and etc. Itachi and Sasuke leave the nurses office only to see the students were filing out because school was over, The two stop when they get out side.

"I'm sorry, I guess I kept you a bit too long." Itachi says.

"It was worth it." Sasuke replies with a smile.

Itachi pulls Sasuke into a hug.

"Don't make any plans tonight, I want you all to myself, Sasuke." Itachi whispers.

Sasuke says nothing, Itachi gives a small smile and kisses Sasuke's forehead, A blue man known as Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi's work partner walks up.

"Itachi, I need to speak with you." Kisame says.

"Alright." Itachi replies.

Kisame walks off, Itachi let's go of Sasuke and walks off, Sasuke watches him leave, Kiba and Naruto run up to Sasuke.

"What happened to you during class, you suddenly felt sick." Naruto asks worried.

"It doesn't matter, I that sick feeling is gone." Sasuke answers.

"Great. So do you want to come hang with us at, we're going to Ichiraku Ramen once again because of Naruto." Kiba says.

"It's good ramen, You just do appreciate it because you like your meat." Naruto replies.

"At least it's not constant noodles." Kiba says.

"Guys, don't fight over food it's stupid." Sasuke steps in.

"Fine...Anyway, Are you going to join us?" Kiba asks.

"Nah, I'm just gonna go home." Sasuke says.

"Okay, If you get bored give one of us a ring." Kiba says.

"I doubt I will but Okay." Sasuke replies.

Kiba and Naruto walks off, Sasuke heads home. Once got home he jumped into the shower, he got out and picked out something to wear.

He chose a long sleeve dark blue button up and black jeans. He goes do on the stairs and lies on the couch looking up at the ceiling thinking.

Sasuke couldn't believe his dream was coming true, He had the love of his life, Who loved him back. He was happy, He couldn't wish for more.

Time passes by, Itachi had gotten home at around 6:30. Sasuke sits up to see Itachi, He had changed his clothing at the school, He was wearing a medium sleeved dark reddish black button up shirt and dress pants with black shoes and he had his hair down.

"Sorry for taking so long, Kisame just wanted to discuss what happened at the school. It seems Deidara walked out on the class, So Kisame had to take over." Itachi answers shutting the door and walking over to Sasuke.

"It's fine. Did you get in trouble?" Sasuke asks.

"No." Itachi replies.

Sasuke hugs Itachi. "Thank god, I would hate if you did because it was my fault."

Itachi pulls away and looks Sasuke in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault, I wanted to be there with you, I'm the one who made the first move, But lets not talk about faults."

"Alright." Sasuke replies wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, he kisses Itachi passionately.

Itachi kisses back, he wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist pulling him closer to him so their bodies were touching. Itachi pulls away, Sasuke was panting.

"We need to go or we'll be late." Itachi says.

"Where are we going, and how are we going to be late?" Sasuke questions.

"You'll see." Itachi replies with a smile.

Itachi takes Sasuke's hand and leads him out of the house, Sasuke stays silent wondering what his love had planned.


	4. Date

For a while Itachi and Sasuke drive, until they come across a dark place that was alone, It's name was 'The Purple Rose'. Itachi pulls into the parking lot and parks. The two Uchiha brothers get out of the car and go inside.

"This place is beautiful." Sasuke says looking around.

The place was huge, it was like your ordinary club except it was a restaurant as well. It was all black with purple lighting. On each table was a vase with a purple rose, and the walls were purple candles. On the dance floor was glitter.

"I'm glad you like it. There are some people I would like you too meet, I work with them." Itachi says.

"Okay." Sasuke says.

Itachi leads them to the back of the club, they find a huge table with different people. Two of them Sasuke has already met, Deidara and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"The two-faced one is Zetsu, The red-haired one is Sasori, The white-haired one is Hidan, with him is Kakazu. The one with the mask is Tobi, The couple over dancing on the dance floor, The orange one is Pein and the Blue haired girl is Konan. " Itachi introduces.

"It's nice to meet you all." Sasuke says.

"It's nice to meet the one getting banged by Itachi, So how's the sex?" Hidan asks.

Sasuke doesn't say anything.

"Hidan, Be nice to Itachi's love." Tobi says.

Hidan says nothing and starts to talk to Sasori about his Jashin.

"Kid, I'm sorry I was being a bitch in class, Un." Deidara apologizes.

"It's fine...No need to apologize." Sasuke replies.

"Tobi, Let's go dance, Un." Deidara says.

"Yay! Tobi likes dancing, especially with Dei-Dei!" Tobi shouts running towards the dance floor with Deidara.

"Love stinks for a puppet." Sasori says with a sigh.

"What's with them?" Sasuke questions.

"Sasori and Deidara were a team as well as dating, The leader put Tobi on Deidara's team when Sasori was injured. After awhile Tobi and Deidara then started a relationship." Itachi answers.

"Don't talk about it." Sasori snaps running out of the building.

Itachi pulls Sasuke away from the group, He leads him to their own table and sits them down, The waiter comes up to them and they order.

Most of the time they were silent, they gazed into each others eyes while holding hands, They finally got their dinner, they ate.

"Would you like to dance?" Itachi asks.

"I would love too." Sasuke replies with a small smile.

The two lovers get up and walk over to the dance floor, it had just changed to a slow song. Itachi takes Sasuke's hand and places his other on Sasuke's waist. Sasuke puts his hand on Itachi's shoulder and they begin to sway back and forth and moving, they gazed into each others eyes lovingly, Sasuke places his head on Itachi's chest.

"I love you, Sasuke." Itachi says.

"I love you too, Itachi." Sasuke replies.

They dance some more.

"You want to get out of here?" Itachi asks.

"Yeah." Sasuke replies.

Itachi and Sasuke finish dancing, Itachi pays and they say there goodbyes to the others, They leave the club going back to their car.

They drive a little, Itachi stops by a beautiful park, It was lit up with white light, The two get out of the car and walk around.

"It's so beautiful here." Sasuke says taking in the park with the beautiful lights.

"I know something that's more beautiful." Itachi replies staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushes. Itachi leads them to a bridge, there was water underneath that the lights shown on. The cherry blossoms flew from the trees as the wind slowly blew. Near by music begins to play a beautiful melody, Itachi and Sasuke stop at the bridge, they were looking at the stars in the sky, Itachi glances at Sasuke who was enjoying the sight.

"Sasuke, Could I ask you something." Itachi says taking one of Sasuke's hands.

"Of course." Sasuke answers.

"I know this is sudden, But I've been thinking about this for a while." Itachi starts.

Sasuke looks at Itachi curious, Itachi reaches into his pocket pulling out a small black box, He opens it exposing a silver ring.

"Will you marry me?" Itachi asks.


	5. Forever

"Will You do me the honor and spend the rest of your life with me by marry me?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke looks at Itachi, Sasuke wasn't expecting that, He was beyond shocked. Sasuke knew what he wanted to say, yet he couldn't bring words so instead he just hugged Itachi. Itachi hugs Sasuke back. Sasuke finally pulls away from the hug and looks him in the eyes.

"Yes, I will." Sasuke replies.

Itachi kisses Sasuke. Sasuke kisses Itachi back happily wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi pulls away and kisses Sasuke's nose. Itachi then places the ring on Sasuke's ring finger.

"Lovely." Itachi says.

"Indeed, We should go home. It's getting cold, And I would love to cuddle by a warm fire." Sasuke says with a small smile.

"Sound perfect." Itachi replies.

Itachi and Sasuke walk back to their car, It starts up and it takes them back to their Uchiha home. They go inside the house, The two change into something more comfortable, Sasuke was wearing a black tank top and white pajama bottoms and Itachi was wearing a red T-Shirt and black pajama pants. Itachi starts the fire, and they sit on the couch and cuddle.

"I love you, Itachi." Sasuke says.

"Forever and Always, Sasuke." Itachi replies.

The two Uchiha brothers fall asleep after it toasting up the room, They were safe in each other's arms, In love. Happiness was finally among the two.


	6. Too Fast

A couple days passed since the night of the proposal, Sasuke was hanging out with Kiba and Naruto at Kiba's house, Sasuke just told them about Itachi proposing to him, now it went quiet.

"What?" Sasuke questions.

"Don't you think this is going a little too far?" Kiba asks.

"What are you talking about, we're in love and that's all that should matter." Sasuke replies.

"You're relationship just started, you should see what happens with your brother before jumping into marriage." Naruto jumps in.

"Wow the idiot giving advice, didn't think you knew how…" Sasuke replies.

"He may be an idiot but don't say that to him because he's right, Sasuke you're jumping in too fast." Kiba says

"You just don't understand." Sasuke snaps before getting up from his chair walking out of the house.

"Our friend is so snappy…" Naruto says.

"He'll figure it out, He'll also thank us for this." Kiba replies laying his head on his friend's shoulder resting it.

Sasuke stood outside the Inuzuka door, He took a deep breath before thinking over what his friends had said.

*Are they right, are we jumping in too soon?*

Sasuke made his way back home, He saw Itachi was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, Itachi looked up to meet his loves gaze.

"We need to talk, Nii-San." Sasuke says taking his shoes off and sitting on the couch facing his older brother.

Itachi placed his newspaper on the table and face his younger brother putting an arm around him pulling him close.

"Seems important, Otouto." Itachi replies.

"I think we might be rushing into this by getting married." Sasuke says.

"We can wait, I'm perfectly fine with it." Itachi says giving a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questions.

"Positive, I love you Sasuke and I would wait forever for you." Itachi replies kissing the young boy.

"I love you too, Itachi." Sasuke replies kissing him back.

Itachi smiles slightly before picking his younger brother up carrying him to their bedroom, He lays him on the bed kissing him. Sasuke kisses back wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck pulling him closer, Itachi unbuttons his shirt taking it off tossing it, He pulls away from the kiss and places a kiss on Sasuke's nose before lifting Sasuke's shirt off as well tossing it.

Soon both of their bottom garments were removed now they were free of clothing, They kissed passionately while Itachi prepared Sasuke, He pulls away and soon plunges his member into his little brother thrusting in a rhythmic motion making Sasuke moan loudly. Soon his prostate was found and was soon being pounded into, Sasuke soon released with a moan of Itachi's name, Itachi came after and pulled out letting the two lay there cuddled.

"I love you, Itachi, I can't wait for us to be married one day." Sasuke says before drifting off.

"I love you too Sasuke...Forever." Itachi replies kissing his lovers forehead before joining him.


End file.
